Can't Stop This Thing We've Started
by cplust
Summary: Bella—in a relationship with a 40 y/o man. Edward and his sister are new in town. B/E can't stay away from each other for very long when his sister becomes the best of friends with B. What happens when B tries to leave the older man? M for a reason/AH.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was fifteen. It didn't start as rape; not really. I remember I had just turned fifteen, I had just started a new year of school—my first year in high school. Charlie was a drunk, so he wasn't around much. My mother had just ran off with some man she had met at the hardware store in town. I knew something was going on with her, she had taken to fixing up things around the house—visiting the hardware store at least three times a week. Charlie didn't notice, he always had been completely oblivious.

I remember it was a Friday, I had just gotten home from school. Charlie was passed out on the couch—he didn't go to work much after mom left. With him was Peter—married with two children, a son my age and a daughter two years younger. He was my fathers best friend, and colleague. He spent a lot of time at my house, cleaning up after my father and putting him to bed at nights. I often wondered what his family thought of us and him, since he was always cleaning up after my family, rather than being home with his own.

Peter was older, around Charlie's age. I would get so shy and embarrassed around him for the longest time. He was cute for an older man, and he was sweet. Sometimes when he'd come over, he'd cook me supper. He would do little things that made me uncomfortable like grab my ass, and sweep hair out of my face. He would call me beautiful, and tell me to smile more because I had a beautiful smile. He made me feel beautiful too. I knew the things he was doing were wrong, but I liked getting attention from him. Maybe it was because my father was too drunk or passed out to give a shit about me. At the time, I didn't really care.

I remember this one particular night, I was laying in bed. Charlie was screaming and hollering downstairs, so my music was turned up loud. I buried my face into my pillow and ignored everything, not noticing when my door opened. So when I felt the weight shift behind me I screamed which was muffled by a large hand around my mouth. I remember him bringing a finger up to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded my head "yes." He swept a piece of hair away from my face—I closed my eyes at his touch. As my eyes closed, I felt wet and cold against my lips. He was kissing me. Not like my father had kissed me—used to kiss me. Not even how other boys kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. My eyes wide, as his mouth got harder on mine. And before I knew it, it was over. He sat there on the edge of my bed for a long time. Charlie's screaming downstairs progressed and got louder and louder, so Peter left. Just like that, no goodbye, no nothing.

A couple months later, he came back. I remember him kissing me, and I was kissing him back. And he took my clothes off, and I let him. Then he took his off. He was on top of me then, kissing my neck and chest. I remember him looking down at me, asking me if he could. And I nodded my head "yes." Simple as that, he was in me.

It wasn't rape; not really.

* * *

Obviously people are going to have their opinions on this story, some people aren't going to agree with the "it isn't rape; not really" statement. But I promise this will be the only time rape is insinuated. And my story is _not_ about rape at all. Anyway, give it a chance—review. If it isn't for you; move on.

Also, I had to delete this story, because when I would go to view it, it said "story not found." I don't know if that was the case for you guys or not. I'm sad that I had to get rid of my old reviews. Anyway, I'll be posting chapter 2 in a couple hours, for you, who have not read it. For people, who have already read both chapters—chapter 3 will be posted sometime later tonight and chapter 4 will be posted in the next couple of days. Please review and tell me your thoughts and whatnot on this story. I'm currently _only _going to be working on this story for now. So _Standing in the Rain _viewers who are looking for an update, I will be posting soon enough, but I'm going to finish this story first. Thank you, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter held the slender cigarette delicately in his fingers. He slowly brought it to his lips—inhaling and exhaling before placing the cigarette on mine. I inhaled deeply, letting the gray smoke infect my lungs. Before I had a chance to exhale, his lips were on mine—his mustache rubbing against my face, making it itchy and irritated, but I was used to it by now. I kissed him, just as rough as he was kissing me. He grabbed at my thigh, hoisting it over his naked hip. I automatically rubbed against him when he pulled me on top of him. He was soon in me, and I was bouncing up and down on his lap. I moaned when he moaned, he cupped my breasts and grabbed at my ass making me go harder and faster. I held onto the top of the headboard, sweat pouring from my face.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good."

"Yeah, you like it when I fuck you like this baby?" I went a little bit faster, my breasts bouncing in my bra until he was done. It didn't take very long until he came long and hard inside of me. I hopped off of him a couple moments later, after I caught my breath. Peter lay there panting, trying to catch his own breath as I grabbed the forgotten cigarette from the ashtray—quickly lighting it before slipping into the adjoining bathroom to clean myself up for school.

I looked at myself in the mirror, not pleased with what I saw. I grabbed the elastic band from my hair, letting it fall down my back; I fluffed it and fixed it with my fingers before putting it back into a loose pony tail. I grabbed a facecloth from the cupboard, wetting it and washing my face—careful not to smudge my eye makeup. I finished my cigarette quickly, flushing it down the toilet.

Peter was still lying in bed, the white sheet covering his lower half.

"Hey baby." He smiled, lighting another cigarette.

"Hey." I smiled back, walking over to him. I hugged his bare shoulders, placing my lips on the cigarette between his fingers. I inhaled quickly. "I gotta go to school," I pouted and sighed kissing his neck. "I'll be back over around eleven or so."

"Okay. Have fun at school." I kissed his neck once more before hopping out of bed and putting my clothes back on. I grabbed my school bag from the kitchen, and proceeded to walk towards the back door. Just as I was almost out the door, Peter yelled. "Hey Babe?"

"Yeah?" I asked, holding onto the doorknob.

"Don't fuck around with any other boys."

I laughed, "I love you."

"Love you too, Bells." And I left through the back door, through the backyard and through the woods behind Peter's house. The walk to school wasn't very long—usually twenty minutes. I arrived at school around eight-thirty every morning, the same time Peter had to leave for work. Except today was Tuesday, and that meant I had free period second period in the morning and he had the day off. On days like these, I occasionally came to Peter's for a morning fuck. His wife Leah left around seven-thirty in the morning, taking their kids Emily, fifteen and Seth, who was seventeen like me, and dropped them off at school before leaving for work. I usually showed up ten minutes after they left.

The walk to school was long and wet but eventually I got there, my feet and hood soaking. It was fine—I had to make sacrifices to be with Peter in the morning, so I couldn't take the bus like any other student at school. I pulled my ear buds out as soon as I was at my locker and I automatically regretted it. In high school, whispering and gossiping were pretty normal—especially in a small town, but today it was worse. I had heard last week through the grapevine that a couple new students were coming from far away, but I didn't really care. People never really stayed long here—a year tops. It gets boring and lonely here.

I grabbed my books for first period, and went to my first class before the bell rang. I ignored the whispers that just seemed to intensify the closer I got to class. And as soon as I opened the door, I realized why. A small, strawberry blonde was sitting in my seat. She looked anxious and frankly a little terrified. She kept her head down as I walked over to her.

"You're in my seat," I said a little colder than I intended.

She looked up at me with big green eyes; she looked so sad and intimidated.

"Sorry. I didn't know we had assigned seats," she mumbled, grabbing her books

"We don't. I just like to sit in the back," I said, taking my seat. "But, hey. You can sit beside me, nobody sits there." I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." She smiled, sitting her books on the desk beside me and taking a seat. "I'm Tanya, I'm new," Tanya sighed, almost pouting. She glared at the door window—random students kept peeking in and pointing at her. I felt as though we were at the zoo and we were on display or something.

"I see that," I laughed. "It'll get easier."

"Oh, are you new too?"

"Nah, I just know. Trust me."

"Okay." She smiled. I smiled back.

I got pretty anxious the last twenty minutes before class was due to end. I couldn't wait to see Peter; I was practically counting down the seconds. I was getting more and more frustrated every time I would look at the clock. Time had only moved a couple minutes. It was usually like this on a Tuesday. I loved that he decided to take his weekend during the week so we could spend time together. So when class finally ended, I almost jumped out of my seat. I said a quick goodbye to Tanya, and we made plans to eat together at lunch.

I lit a cigarette on my way to Peter's, inhaling slowly so it would last longer. I walked to the back door, careful not to be seen by neighbors. I shut the screen door softly, because Peter was probably still sleeping—and after a quick peek in the bedroom, I saw that he was. I walked down to the basement, stripping off my wet clothes and putting them in the dryer. I was left in my bra and underwear. I took a swig of liquor in the fridge, cringing as it went down. I grabbed an orange and walked into the bedroom. I stole a cigarette from Peter's nightstand, lighting it and laying my head on his chest, peeling my orange and smoking my cigarette. My free period only lasted an hour and a half, and Peter slept an hour of it. So when he woke, we shared a smoke and had a quick fuck before I had to get ready to go back to school.

I grabbed my clothes from the dryer downstairs and started my walk towards the school. My route to school was longer this time because we weren't allowed to leave school grounds on free period and I had to sneak in through the back woods of the school.

I arrived at school with ten minutes to spare, so I decided that I would have a quick puff before going to my locker. I walked towards the front of the school, leaning on the old bike rack before lighting up. I noticed a newer car in the parking lot, a silver one—I wasn't sure of the make or model but I could tell it was a new car. The back windows were tinted but I could see the driver. From a distance I could tell he was fair skinned, and had strawberry blond hair like Tanya—his was maybe a little darker. He looked up at me, and I automatically looked away, embarrassed that I had been caught staring. I inhaled my cigarette and flicked it on the ground before walking into the school.

The bell rang, signaling lunch. I met Tanya at the cafeteria doors like I had promised and from there we walked to my seat in the back of the cafeteria. Alice was already sitting there. They seemed to bond quite easily, but Alice was overall a nice person. She was artsy, and mostly stayed in the back of the school where all the art rooms were. She was the only person in the school that I actually got along with, but I wasn't entirely sure why. She was bubbly and full of energy. I was more laid back and calm. Tanya seemed to fit right in between. We gossiped mostly, Tanya told us about the people she met, and Alice and I told her which ones she should stay away from.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Alice?" Tanya asked, Alice grinned and turned a little pink. "I'll take that as a yes," They both laughed. Talking about boyfriends always made me unconformable. Yes—I had one, but no—I was not going to share information about him with anyone.

"His name is Jasper. He doesn't live around here though." Alice pouted.

"Where does he live?" Tanya asked, curious.

"Texas."

"Wow, that's so far away. Where did you meet?"

"Band camp." We all laughed; so clichéd. "No," Alice giggled, "he plays the guitar and bass and I used to play the flute. We met a long time ago and we've been together ever since. I go see him sometimes in the summer, or he comes here. We talk on the phone every night and it's just perfect." She sighed happily. I smiled at her.

"That's so cute. What about you, Bella? Do you have a boyfriend?" I sighed, but before I could say anything Alice had cut me off.

"Bella doesn't like to talk about boyfriends."

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know. I just don't." I laughed nervously, "I'm just a private person, I guess."

"But you have one?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been together?"

"Um, two years, give or take a couple of months." I smiled, thinking back on all of the times I had spent with Peter in those two years. "What about you Tanya? Any boys in your life?" I said quickly, trying to focus the attention on her and not me.

Tanya frowned before speaking, "Well, I was dating this guy—Eric, but my brother kind of ruined it."

"What happened?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing, really. Edward just isn't happy with anybody I date. He doesn't think that anyone is good enough for me. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I don't really know. It's just that every guy I seem to bring around disappears after they meet Edward."

"Wow," I mumbled. "Maybe Edward says something to them?"

"No idea." Tanya shrugged. "He's an ass."

I left lunch a couple minutes early to have a smoke before class. I went to my locker, grabbing my jacket and mp3 player before heading outside. It was raining, harder than it had been earlier, so I pulled my hood over my head and leaned against the bike racks. I noticed the same silver car outside, with the same person inside it. He must have been Edward—Tanya's brother. I finished my smoke quickly, budding it out on the ground before going back into the school. I grabbed my books and headed to biology. I took my seat in the very back, spreading my books on my table. I liked biology because it was the only class I didn't have to sit beside someone in. I had the whole back table to myself. That was until I noticed a familiar strawberry blonde's asshole of a brother walk into the classroom.

Of course Mr. Masen—the biology teacher, told him to take a seat beside me. I groaned, pushing my stuff closer to my side of the table. As he walked towards me, I automatically knew I didn't like him. He strutted down the aisle—wearing faded, holey jeans and a tight green t-shirt—like he owned the place, smiling a charming, crooked smile at all the girls he passed. It was as if he was on the runway and the girls were his audience. I had never seen anything like it. It was so pathetic. He wasn't that good looking. Sure, he had nice hair that probably wouldn't feel too bad if I were to run my fingers through it; and through his shirt, his abdomen didn't look so terrible. I happened to glance at his fingers, and my eyes surely widened—and then he smiled at Jessica Stanley and immediately I wanted to gag. Every good thing I happened to think about him in the last few seconds was now erased.

"Hey. I'm Edward," He said smoothly, probably smiling that dazzling smile that apparently got every other girl in class, but I refused to look at him as he took a seat beside me.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, keeping my eyes straight forward. He smelled strongly of cologne and cigarette smoke—it was disgusting. I pulled my seat as far away from him as I could and stuffed my nose into the sleeve of my shirt, trying my hardest not to throw up.

"So, I guess we're lab partners." I nodded, but ignored him for the most part. "Um, did I do something to offend you? There's no way you could hate me already, we've never met. Trust me, I would know."

I made the mistake of looking at him then—his face a lot like Tanya's—flawless for the most part. His deep, dark green eyes bore right into me. I felt naked and uncomfortable with him looking at me, like he could really see me. His gaze was so intense, it freaked me out.

"I, uh..." I felt like the biggest idiot, not being able to form a coherent sentence around this boy. My eyes glued to his jaw—so bold and strong and the stubble. He didn't have as much as Peter but—Peter. Peter, my boyfriend, and then I snapped out of it. He had smiled at Jessica Stanley for Christ sakes—a boy who was attracted to Stanley wasn't a boy I would ever be attracted to. Plus I had a boyfriend—I kept reminding myself. Peter. "No, I don't hate you. But your sister has told me some pretty interesting stories about you."

"All lies, I'm sure." He smiled crookedly, leaning back in his stool—his leather jacket scrunching with every movement.

Thank goodness Mr. Masen started the lecture after that. I went through the rest of the class without talking to Edward, but I could feel his gaze on me a couple times. I tried my best not to shift uncomfortably, but he was really making me nervous.

I took the bus home after school and had a quick smoke outside on the patio before going in and making myself something to eat for supper. I spent the rest of my evening in the living room doing homework until Charlie came home, and then I retreated upstairs for the night. Music soon started blaring from downstairs, and I sighed—shoving my head into the pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you so much TSW 931, iamashleydawn and caseycoop for beta'ing this for me!

Next chapter in a couple days!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling just as exhausted as I felt going to sleep. Charlie had his music blaring until the early morning, keeping me awake with him. Sometimes I didn't understand how he could do it; staying up all night, going to work only a couple hours after he fell asleep. It was nights like this that I absolutely loathed my father. I wasn't like him. I could barely function on seven hours of sleep, let alone three or four like him. But I suppose, living in a small town had its upsides for being a cop—not much for crime around here.

I groaned, pulling the covers back and hopping out of bed. I just happened to look out my bedroom window and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway, which confused me. No matter how drunk or sober Charlie was he was out the door at seven o'clock sharp. I checked the time on my nightstand, a couple minutes after seven.

After a quick pee, I checked his bedroom but he wasn't there. So when I walked downstairs, it didn't surprise me to see Charlie passed out on the couch. I sighed, before yelling at him to wake up and walking into the kitchen, taking a big drink out of the almost expired milk carton in the fridge. I yelled once more to Charlie, before making my way upstairs to get ready for school.

I showered, shaving my lower area because I was planning on seeing Peter, like most mornings. After my shower, I wrapped a green towel around myself, and skipped into my bedroom to get dressed for the day. I checked the window to see if Charlie had left yet, but he hadn't, the black and white car was still in the driveway. I groaned to myself, slipping my slippers on and practically running downstairs. I was running a little late, if I planned on seeing Peter and going to school this morning.

I meant to shove Charlie and yell in his face, but when I got into the living room, my nose wrinkled. The room smelt strongly of urine and vomit, and the closer I got to Charlie, the more foul the smell got. Automatically my heart started pounding in my chest. Charlie was a snorer, he snored so loud sometimes it shook the house and he wasn't snoring at all. Inwardly, I was so mad at myself for not noticing sooner. I leaned down, careful of the puke that was on the side of the couch and splattered all over the floor and shoved Charlie gently, but he didn't move or make a sound.

"Charlie!" I cried, as I placed my head on his chest. My head rose and fell with every breath that he took. That comforted me; at least my father wasn't dead. I picked myself off the ground, silent tears streaming down my face and ran into the kitchen, calling the only person who came to mind.

It rang three times before somebody picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Leah, Can you p-put P-Peter on?" I stuttered into the phone, my breathing uneven as I cried.

"Bella? What's the matter? Why are you calling so early?"

"Peter. Put Peter on." I cried.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Put Peter on!" I screamed into the phone.

I heard shuffling on the other end before he picked up. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Charlie." I cried, and started rambling, "he's passed out, like really passed out. He pissed himself and there's throw up all over the place, and his breathing is shallow and he's pale and sweaty and I don't know what to do. He's never been like this before, and I noticed this morning when I woke up that he was home and I didn't even check on him, I screamed at him to wake up and then I went to shower. I should of—"

"Bella calm down, call 911. I'll be over in a couple minutes." Peter said, frantic, cutting me off. I hung up after that, and did what he told me to do. The ambulance arrived seven minutes later, but I heard the sirens three minutes before that. I watched the clock on the microwave as I sat on the stairs, my towel pulled tightly around my naked body and cried quietly into my lap.

The paramedics didn't knock, just walked straight into the house; Charlie had obviously forgotten to lock the door before he passed out. They nodded, trying to give me a reassuring smile as they quickly walked over to the living room, where my father was. They checked his pulse before two large men hoisted him onto the stretcher. They put an oxygen mask on his face, all while this paramedic kept asking me questions like, "how long has he been drinking?" , "Does he usually drink this much?" I didn't say much, just answered what she asked, all while keeping my eyes on my father. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement in the doorway—Peter.

In that moment, I wanted to run up to him and hug him so tightly but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't. So I sat there, never taking my eyes off him, while the paramedic talked to me. Peter walked over to my side, innocently rubbing my shoulders while the paramedic starting asking him questions. "Is my father going to be okay?" I asked, interrupting them.

"I'm sure your father will be fine sweetie," the paramedic said reassuringly. I nodded, hugging my knees closer to my body. The ambulance soon left, the sirens waking up our small town on the way to the hospital. I dressed quickly as soon as they left, just a pair of wholly sweats and a black sweater before hopping into Peter's car, and we were on our way to the hospital a couple minutes behind my father.

We ran into the hospital, our shoes squeaking on the clean floor. We ran to the reception area, Peter did all the talking, and we were escorted into the waiting room on Charlie's floor. We weren't told much at first, so we just sat there for a very long time but probably not as long as it felt. I desperately wanted a cigarette but I wasn't going to leave in case something happened or somebody had news.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor walked into the waiting room. He told us that Charlie had overdosed, and had severe alcohol poisoning and that he would be fine but they were going to keep him under observation for a couple nights just to be sure. The doctor had also said that if Charlie were laying on his back, he would surely have died from his own vomit.

"Do you have a friend's place you could stay at for a couple of days?" The doctor asked me, but before I could answer Peter cut me off.

"Of course, she'll stay with me and my wife." I sighed, ignoring the jealousy that I felt. I had spent a couple nights at Peter's before with his family and I didn't exactly like it. It wasn't as appealing as it should be, spending the night at your boyfriends. No, I had to witness Peter and Leah, hug and kiss and be all family-like and lovey-dovey. I knew they did these things, and it hurt enough thinking about it, but I didn't want to see it. Ever.

I went to see Charlie after that, but he was still asleep. We waited though; I sat on the hospital chair beside his bed, while Peter leaned against the window. When Charlie woke, he was first really disoriented and didn't know where he was. But after Peter explained things to him, Charlie tried to joke it off, like it was no big deal. That angered me, because I could have lost my father today and it was a very big deal to me. I let it go though, because I could tell he was really embarrassed about it.

He and Peter joked around for a bit, and made plans to go fishing when he was out. I hugged my father, and left soon after with Peter.

We fooled around a bit when we got back to my place, I packed my stuff, and Peter would come up behind me and kiss my neck and grope me. I moaned when he cupped my breasts. I grabbed at his hardness through his jeans and rubbed him. Peter's cell phone rang though, and interrupted us before things could have gotten serious. I was a little pissed when he answered it because the only person who calls him on his cell phone is his wife.

I huffed, walking away from Peter when he answered, and finished packing the rest of my stuff. I went into the bathroom and shoved my toothbrush and shampoo into my bag, probably a tad more roughly than needed. I could hear him talking to her, but I did my best to push the jealousy away when he called her hun and babe and said I love you before hanging up.

The rest of the day was long. Leah was home when we got back to Peter's place, which didn't surprise me at all. Seth and Emily came home from school around three-thirty, they didn't say much. Their mother made them talk to me for a bit, offering their apologies about what happened and whatnot before hibernating up to their rooms for the rest of the night; Seth playing video games while Emily called her boyfriend. I sat on the couch, staring blankly at the television not really watching it. I tried my best to ignore the happy couple behind me, laughing and making supper together.

At supper, we sat around the table like a family. I didn't really eat, just stared at my plate and twirled food around on my fork. I could feel Peter's gaze on me, but I didn't dare look up. All day, I had to literally stop myself from tears spilling over. Sure, Leah and her family would assume it was because of my father, but Peter would know. And I wasn't going to show how much seeing him with her really hurt me.

After supper, Emily and Seth went back into their bedrooms, and I followed, unable to stay downstairs with Leah and Peter anymore. I played video games for a couple hours with Seth until he was spent and wanted to sleep. I had a quick shower before bed, and went downstairs on the couch. Leah had set it up with blankets and pillows, so it looked like a bed.

"Where's your wife?" I nearly spat the last word, as I walked into the living room to see Peter sitting on the chair, watching the television.

"Bed," he said simply. I nodded, lying down on the couch. I turned, facing the back of the couch and tried to fall asleep. Every so often I heard Peter yawn, or cough or shift in the chair, but he never said anything and after a couple hours he turned the television off, and walked over to me, kissing me on the forehead; like a father would kiss a daughter. Not like a boyfriend would kiss a girlfriend at all. And then he proceeded to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. A couple moments later, I heard the door shut behind him. I closed my eyes then, trying my best not to cry. But I couldn't stop thinking about what they were doing in that bed—fucking, like me and Peter fuck.

The next morning, I woke up to someone walking down the stairs. I yawned, and stretched before sitting up from the couch. I got ready for school quickly, just putting my hair up in a loose ponytail and slipping on some jeans and a red sweater. I didn't see Peter before Leah dropped me off at school, but he was on my mind the whole time. The school was pretty much dead when I got there, except for a couple cars. I leaned on the bike racks, and chain smoked until more people arrived. I budded my last cigarette out when I noticed the familiar silver car and my two new red haired class mates, pull into the parking lot.

As Tanya and Edward got out of the car, I started making my way over to them. "Hey."

"Bella." Edward acknowledged, smiling crookedly.

"Hi." I said coldly. I walked past him, making sure to brush against his shoulder. As I passed him, I noticed a rolled cigarette tucked behind his ear. His copper hair concealed it for the most part, but I noticed it.

"How are you? You look nice." I asked Tanya, completely forgetting about her brother, as I came to stand beside her. She was wearing black dress pants and a loose purple shirt, her hair in tight curls down her backside.

"Great! And thank you. Where were you yesterday?"

"I'm going to have a smoke, Tan. I'll see you later. See you in Biology, Bella." Edward smirked, and started jogging towards the back of the school. Tanya leaned on the car, and I balanced myself on the curb.

"You're in my brother's class?" Tanya asked, digging into her black purse and pulling out a gold tube. She then started applying lip gloss to her lips using the side mirror of the car.

"Yeah, in my bio class—hey, wait. Are you two twins or something?" I asked, once it all came together. It made since. Edward was in my biology class, and Tanya was in my English class—both the same grade.

"Nah," Tanya said, puckering her lips. "He just failed a couple times," she laughed and my lips formed a silent 'oh.' As Tanya finished applying her makeup, she linked arms with me and we started our walk to the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Stanley walk behind the school, where Edward had went. It was obvious they were hooking up—but I couldn't help but feel jealous. I linked Tanya's arm tighter, and straightened my back as she opened the double doors and we walked into the school.

The halls were a lot like it had been a couple days ago when Tanya and Edward arrived, whispers were heavy and people were looking and pointing in our direction. Except this time they were staring and pointing in my direction. I could hear them whispering about my father, calling him a drunk and that was why my mother left. I tried my best not to let the rumors bother me. I hugged my bag closer to my chest, and kept my head down.

"Is it true?" Tanya asked, once we were safely in the English classroom. "About your dad, I mean. Is that why you weren't here yesterday?"

"Yeah," I sighed, taking my seat in the back of the classroom and leaning my forehead on the palms of my hands.

"Is he okay?" I nodded slowly, not looking up. "Where are you staying?"

"My father's friends' house," I scoffed, and rolled my eyes. Tanya took a seat beside me, instead of leaning against the desk.

"You can stay at my place if you want, there's lots of room."

"Nah, I don't wanna impose." I hid my face from her then, not wanting her to read my expression and see how bad I actually wanted to come over. I couldn't stand the thought of another day and night seeing Leah and Peter hug and kiss, and be all husband and wife. I felt the lump in the back of my throat that had been there all day and night yesterday. I swallowed hard, trying my best to ignore it.

"I insist; really. My parents would love to have you over."

"Really? Are you sure it's okay?" I sat up straight in my seat, ignoring the bell that had just rung and the students piling into the classroom. I pulled my shoulder bag onto my lap—pulling my books and material out for the class.

"Yes."

"Okay." I smiled, and she smiled wider back. Tanya and I didn't talk for the rest of the class unless it involved school/English related stuff. I had a quick lunch with Tanya and Alice before I slipped out to have a quick smoke before class. I couldn't help but notice—because I was looking—Jessica in the front seat of Edward's car. I quickly turned my face, and finished my cigarette, ignoring the slight and unexplained jealousy that I felt. I used the pay phone before class, and called Peter's house. I left a message saying that I was going to a friend's place for the night and that I'd be over sometime after school to pick up my stuff.

* * *

Thank you caseycoop for beta'ing this.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day, after lunch had gone by smoothly for the most part. I kept to myself mostly, only speaking to Tanya and Alice or when somebody spoke to me. People didn't actually come up to me and ask about my father or what happened, they stuck to talking behind my back—which was fine with me. I didn't exactly want to explain to everybody, that there assumptions were right—that my father was in fact an alcoholic.

By the time biology came around, the whispers had pretty much stopped. Edward came to class, much like he did his first day but I had been completely oblivious—keeping myself busy with work I had missed the day before. But me being oblivious to my surroundings didn't mean that I didn't feel Edward's gaze on me every once in a while, or I didn't notice when he would angle his body to or away from me.

Class soon began, which I thankful. Edwards eyes turned to the teacher for the afternoon lecture. We copied down stuff from the overhead and were informed about a test in a couple weeks. When the teacher signaled that the lecture was over and we were free for the last couple of minutes to chat amongst ourselves, an awkward silence fell upon me and my lab partner. I waited for Edward to say something, but he didn't. So we sat there, not really saying anything. I anxiously tapped my foot on the stool bar, and Edward flicked in his pencil back and forth on his note book. It was really awkward. We stayed like that for what seemed like ten minutes until the silence and awkwardness between us was deafening. I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, where'ya from?" I asked, trying desperately for a conversation.

"I thought my sister would of told you." I shook my head, putting my loose papers into my binder and packing it in my bag. "Oh, well, we're from Phoenix."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly.

"That's where I'm from," I laughed. "Originally."

"Really?" He asked, angling his body towards me.

"Yes." I nodded, a small smile spreading to my face at the coincidence. "Such a difference, isn't it." I said, referring to the climate.

"Tell me about it. I can't do anything without sweating at least a little. I hate the humidity." I grimaced, he wasn't talking about sports or doing housework.

The bell rang shortly after and I headed to my next class after saying a quick goodbye to Edward.

School for the rest of the day was like any other day. After school, I grabbed my bag and jacket from my locker before walking to the parking lot to meet Tanya at Edward's car. I took a little detour, lighting a quick cigarette at the bike racks. Tanya waved me over a couple minutes later, but I wasn't done smoking so I held up my finger, telling her I would only be a couple more minutes. After I was done, I budded it out on the wet pavement and walked over to Edward's car where Tanya sat in the front seat, her head turned down, playing with her cell phone. I happened to notice that Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, as I hopped into the back seat.

"No idea. I think he's somewhere with some Jessica girl." Tanya mumbled with her head still down, still messing around with her cell phone.

"Stanley?" I asked, grimacing making a low gagging sound.

Tanya laughed.

"Yes, I think so. Do you not like her?"

"Not even close," I frowned, as Tanya swiftly turned around in her seat.

"How come?" She asked genially curious, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"She's just gross, she fucked my boyfriends so—" I stopped myself quickly, "—younger brother and gave him chlamydia." I wasn't lying. I was actually at Peter's place—it was Tuesday of this year and I had my free period at Peter's that morning. Seth called, practically crying and freaking out on the phone saying that his girlfriend—Jessica—had cheated on him and gave him and STI or some sort. I guess Jessica had actually waited for him in the morning, and told him when he arrived at school. Seth demanded that his father come get him at school, so I had to leave early that morning. A couple days later, Seth was treated and him and Jessica haven't really spoken since—not for Jessica's lack of trying, anyway.

"Really?" I nodded, playing with a button on my bag, "ew." She muttered, shaking her head and turning back around in her seat. We waited for Edward then, who took his old sweet time. He ended up being ten minutes late—the school parking lot had already emptied. Me and Tanya talked aimlessly about school and random stuff. Finally, I saw him, walking from behind the building, Jessica Stanley in tow. I groaned, knowing that she was coming with us. "What the fuck?" Tanya said, her eyes narrowing in on her brother.

"I'm giving Jessica a drive, she missed the bus." Edward said nonchalantly, hopping into the front seat. Jessica got into the back, sitting behind Tanya. I groaned silently again, moving as far as I could away from her.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said softly, not looking at me. I nodded, showing her that I acknowledged her.

The car ride was short, and nobody talked. Edward kept his eyes on the road mostly, except for glancing back at me every couple of minutes. I made the mistake of looking at him in the rear view mirror, and he winked at me—fucking winked at me. I rolled my eyes, turning my head out the window. I leaned my elbow on the window ledge of the car and rested my head on the palm of my hand, until the ride was over. Tanya and Edward seemed to be having some kind of an argument in the front seat—Tanya arms flaring and her face twisted in anger. But I couldn't tell what they were saying as they were whispering and the radio was turned up to loud. When we pulled up to Jessica's small two story home, she quickly got out, saying a quick goodbye to everybody. I nodded, not saying anything. She left then, disappearing behind her front door. I happened to notice that Edward didn't get out with her—they were fucking, the decent thing to do is walk her to the door. I ignored it though and didn't say anything. What did I care anyway, it wasn't my business whether Edward treated Jessica good or not, I didn't even like Jessica.

"So where too?" Edward asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror as we pulled out of Jessica's driveway and onto the busy afternoon street.

"Um, it's just a couple minutes down the road. Turn right on the last street, it's the brown house with the red door." I mumbled, leaning on the back of Edward's seat, pointing which way to go out the front window. It look a little less then ten minutes to get there. I noticed Peter's car in the driveway—Leah's was not. I shifted uncomfortably in the leather upholster. It would be the first time, I would really talk to him after my father was hospitalized.

"Do you need help getting everything?" Tanya asked politely, turning around in her seat.

I shook my head. "No, um. Just stay here, I'll be back in um, a minute." I said nervously, opening the car door and getting out. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time, as I walked past him and up to the front door. I knocked once, before it was opened swiftly.

"Bella." Peter said, a big grin forming on his lips—but quickly disappearing when he noticed the car behind me. It didn't go unnoticed that he was just wearing a towel, hung low on his hips. I swallowed hard, now nervous to get back into the car with Tanya and Edward. Peter gripped the towel around his lower half, sort of angling his body behind the front door, before motioning me to come in. I followed, quietly and silently until we were safely in the house, hidden behind walls and doors and curtains. "Who the hell was that?" He asked, now furious, pacing in front of the television. I sat on the couch—my bed, from last night.

"Friends. And I left you a message."

"What message!" Peter almost yelled. "Do you want to get caught. What about my wife—"

I cut him off. "What about your wife, Peter?" I was yelling now, my emotions getting the best of me. "Look, I love you. And I appreciate what you and your wife—" I spat the last word— "are doing for me, but I didn't want this! Do you think I like being in the middle of your relationship, knowing that I can never be with you, like really be with you. And that every night after you leave, you go home to her!"

Peter was silent for a long moment, just standing there staring at me. His eyes slowly blinking at my random outburst. He sighed, softly before coming over and sitting beside me. "I'm sorry. You're right. I love you too, Bella." He kissed me then, softly at first, and eventually it got a little harder and rougher. It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't correct me, in by saying that he would be with me, eventually and leave his wife, but I let him kiss me anyway.

"Mm." I said, between kisses. "We have to stop." I smiled against his lips, remembering that I had Tanya and Edward outside waiting for me. I cradled his face in the palms of my hands, pushing his face back just slightly.

"Mm, okay." He moaned, giving me a quick kiss. Once we had gotten our breaths back, Peter gently kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his naked chest. I curled his chest hairs around in my finger. "What did the message say, and wait—whose car is that outside?"

"I meant to tell you about her—Tanya. She's new at school. Anyway, she asked if I wanted to spend the night, she heard about what happened to Charlie." I frowned, thinking of my father in the lonely hospital bed. "I wonder if her brother will take me to see him."

"Her brother?" Peter questioned, his eyebrow raising slightly and sitting straight.

"Yes, her brother." I nodded, a smile spreading to my lips at his jealousy. "He means nothing, I swear." I joked, raising my palms up.

"You better keep it that way too, Missy." Peter scolded. He laughed slightly, trying to play it off as a joke, but I could see in his eyes, that he was serious. I grabbed my bag of clothes beside the couch, and said a quick goodbye to Peter, and gave him a small kiss on the neck before leaving out the front door. I practically skipped down the walk way to the car, with a smile on my face.

"What the hell took so long?" Edward grumbled out the window as he gripped the steering wheel. He scared me, making me jump slightly. I hopped into the back seat, throwing my bag full of clothes over to the next seat before pulling my seat belt securely around me.

"Edward shut up." Tanya scolded.

"Fuck off Tan." Edward growled, revving the car and spinning out of the driveway. Tanya turned around, mouthing an "I'm sorry," as we speed now the street.

"Sorry," I mumbled to Edward. I could feel his gaze on me in the rear view mirror, but I didn't look up. "I had to pack my shit.." I said quietly, looking out the window.

The rest of the car drive was in silence, as the radio played quietly in the background. The rain beaded down on the windshield, making it hard to see. Which would probably make me extremely nervous, but for some reason, I felt safe. I trusted Edward. We were on the highway soon enough, we stayed on it for a long while, eventually pulling off onto a dirt road. It didn't surprise me when we pulled into a long driveway with a fairly large house at the end of it. It was two or three stories—depending on if they had a basement or not. A small balcony was attached to the top floor. A green front door was in the center of the house with white trimming. It was an older house but it was beautiful. Edward and Tanya seemed to fit here.

When the car abruptly pulled to a stop, I was slightly flown forward as I was to busy admiring the house to pay attention to my surrounds. Edward then hurried out of the front seat, slamming his car door and walking up the long pathway to the house.

"What is his problem?" I frowned, glaring at the back of his head as he retreated into the house.

"I have no sweet clue," Tanya said as we both got out of the car. I grabbed my bags, carrying them into the house. I wasn't surprised by the inside, though I can't say that I enjoyed it. Sadly, I was hoping for something a little more homey. That would probably make me feel a little less intimidated. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside—except the inside looked a bit more modern. Every wall had white crown molding, the living and dinning area's were huge. Large leather couch's crowded the den and large paintings covered the walls. I wondered, when they exactly moved in? Because it couldn't of been this past week. I felt uncomfortable as Tanya left me standing in the middle of the entryway, when she went to get her mother. I wiped my sneakers on the ends of my jeans, not wanting to get their fancy hardwood floor dirty.

Soon a petite beautiful women with caramel colored hair walked through the doorway—Esme, was her name after we were introduced. She walked to me, with a wide grin on her face. She wore a cupcake apron around her tiny waste. She was breath taking—like her daughter and she had her sons intense eye color. I felt uncomfortable in her gaze as I felt when Edward looked at me. She was a nice enough women, shaking my hand and pulling me into a quick hug. I tried to hide how uncomfortable I really was. Esme was cooking supper, so she left soon after introductions. She apologized for her husband—apparently he was still at work. He worked as a pediatrician a little ways out of town and had a long commute so he was home a little later everyday. I smiled, telling her it was fine and I would meet him some other time.

Tanya showed me her bedroom then. It was downstairs in the finished basement. I noticed a door a couple doors down from hers. I assumed it was Edwards because of the loud music coming from it. Tanya's room was as big as mine, if not a little smaller. Which made me less intimidated by these people. Her twin sized bed, with a yellow comforter and pink sheet sat in the very corner of her room. Tanya walked into her bedroom, and I followed in tow, setting my school bag and bag of clothes on the floor beside her dresser. We talked for a little bit, before she left. I stayed in her bedroom, sitting awkwardly on her bed until she came back. She returned with a set of silver keys in her hand.

"Does he know you have them?" I joked, referring to her brothers car.

"No, silly Bella. It's my car too."

"Oh," my lips formed.

"Let's go get sleepover food." She grinned.

The rain had stopped, making me less nervous driving with Tanya. We listened to old music, singing loudly and obnoxiously. I asked Tanya if we could stop by and see my father before we go to the grocery store. I felt okay with her meeting my father—she already knew my situation and I felt comfortable with her, as much as her house intimidated me. She obliged, happily.

When we got to the hospital, Tanya quickly found a parking space close to the front and we hopped out of the car and walked into the hospital through the front sliding doors. Charlie was sleeping when we first got there, and he looked so content, I decided the best thing for me to do was leave him a quick note, saying that I was here. I missed him, and I was staying at a friends house tonight instead of Peter and Leah's. I borrowed pen and piece of paper from the nurse and just as I was about finished, he stirred awake. We ended up chatting for a bit. He told us about his day with the nurses and doctors and had said Peter had just visited and, and had actually just left. Tanya and Charlie seemed to hit it off, she made him blush a couple times. He asked the normal father questions—where do you live, what do you parents do, etc. We left shortly after, because Charlie seemed to be a little bit drowsy. I said a quick goodbye, kissing his head and hugging him tightly before we left.

Next stop was the grocery store—well, to the extent of my knowledge, so I was confused when we ended up driving right past it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, raising a brow at her. She smiled slightly, not taking her eyes off the road. We soon drove down this empty street and into the parking lot of a small park—not really much of a park. A couple swings and a teeter totter. "What are we doing here?" I asked, confused. Tanya stopped the car, and grabbed her purse from the back seat and pulled out a rolled cigarette. I smiled, grabbing it from her. I brought it to my nose and smelt it. Marijuana. "Where did you get this?"

"I stole it from Edward's room." She laughed, I laughed along with her. "Please tell me, you have a lighter." Tanya practically begged me with her eyes. I shook my head, frowning as I remembered that I left my pack of smokes and lighter in my school bag back at Tanya's place. "Shit."

We looked around the car after that. I remembered Edward having a joint tucked behind his ear—I knew he smoked. He had to have one somewhere. We looked in the dashboard and in all the other car compartments, and eventually we found one tucked in the upholster of the car in the backseat. I grabbed the lighter perched between Tanya's fingers, and hopped out of the car. I sat on the empty swing set, wind swirling my hair around, making me shiver. I placed the smoke on my lips and lit it with the lighter. I inhaled—holding it in as long as I could, until I couldn't bare it anymore. I coughed and sputtered, while Tanya laughed at me. I smiled through my cough induced haze. I took a couple more drags before Tanya grabbed the joint from me and brought it to her own lips. We switched a couple more times until it was gone.

We sat there for a long while after that, just gently swinging, our heads rested on the chains. We didn't really talk, maybe a couple words here and there. I felt calm and relaxed, while Tanya laughed every once in a while—I laughed with her, not being able to help it. "Your dads really nice, Bella." Tanya whispered after a long while of silence.

"Uh, thanks?"

After Tanya was able to drive again, we were on our way to the grocery store with the major case of the munchies. We ended up grabbing some ice cream, cookie dough and chocolate. Tanya paid—of course, because I had no money. We couldn't stop our giggles at the cash register, nothing about it was funny—we just laughed. The younger boy around our age, gave us a knowing look. Once we paid, we were on our way back to Tanya's place. I held the grocery bag tightly in my fingers, not being able to wait to dig in. The drive back, seemed a little bit longer as I was half asleep. I had my head tilt back on the seat, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open. I was so completely burnt out, the radio music in the background working as a lullaby.

When we pulled into their driveway, I noticed another car that hadn't been there before. I figured it was Tanya's father, back from work. I carried the bag downstairs into Tanya's bedroom, while Tanya got drinks from the kitchen. She came back shortly after, and I had already dug into the cookie dough. We decided that we would watch a couple movies and munch on our food before bed. We had been laying there—sprawled on her bed, for quite a bit already half way through movie number one, when I heard a door shut down the hall. Edward's room. A couple minutes later, loud music started blasting from his room, along with girlish giggles and his laughter. I placed the cookie dough back in the grocery store bag, feeling nauseous and suddenly not so hungry anymore. Their laughter and giggles, got louder and louder, I layed my head down, clenching my eyes closed, willing the noise to go away. Eventually I passed out, Edward quickly forgotten.

I awoke a couple hours later, feeling very thirsty. The room was dark, except for the light coming from the television. Tanya was still asleep, snoring quite loudly. I softly crawled off the bed, grabbing the bottle of grape pop off the floor and practically downing it. I grabbed my pack of smokes from my bag and my mp3 player, deciding that a cigarette would feel great right about now. As I quietly passed Edward's bedroom door, memories were brought back of him and Jessica in there, fooling around. I frowned and kept walking.

I tip toed upstairs and out the front door, taking a seat on the front step. I happened to notice Edward's car was not in the drive way—rolling my eyes, I pulled a cigarette from the pack and quickly lighting it, while I put my ear plugs in and turned my music on low. I must of sat there for a couple minutes before I saw bright lights in the distance. I knew who it was before they even got into the driveway—the moonlight sparkling on the silver car and the obnoxious loud bass music. He was soon in the drive way, and eventually his car turned off—the yard feeling quiet and eerie now. He got out of the car, slamming the door of course before walking over to me. I took a drag of my cigarette, looking in the other direction as he walked towards the step. I could feel him standing over me.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nah." I mumbled, shaking my head and taking out an ear plug, so I could hear him better.

"Want some company?"

"I guess. How's Jessica?" I muttered, frowning and wrinkling my nose at the thought of them going at it. Edward sat beside me on the cement step.

"Good," he laughed, winking at me. I gagged and turned my head, taking a drag of my cigarette. An awkward silence fell on us then, my brain searching desperately for something to talk about. "So," he mumbled, obviously he was having the same problem as me too. "You said you're from Phoenix originally?" I nodded. "Why did you move here?"

"My dad just out of police academy and was offered a job here." I said simply. "Why did you guys move here? You're mothers beautiful by the way."

"Thanks." He breathed, "and because she wanted a change."

"Oh.." I said, unsure of what to say with such a vague answer.

"Look, Bella. I'm gonna be honest with you."

"Okay.."

"I like you." He whispered, brushing the loose strand of hair from my ponytail off of my shoulder. I shivered when his fingers brushed against my bare skin. I wrapped my sweater tighter around my body.

"You don't know me."

"I want too." I looked at him then—shocked and completely caught off guard by what he had just said. Maybe I shouldn't of looked at him though. He looked at me, just stared. His eyes darting between my lips and my eyes. His face inched closer then, and his eyes darted closed. I gawked at him—oh, no he wasn't. But he was. Edward puckered his lips just a little bit, his face inching closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, watching his lips.

"Kissing you." He said simply, and before I had any time to object, his lips were on mine. His hand holding my head in place. I tried to move my lips from his, but his strong hold held me in place. I threw my now forgotten cigarette on the ground and started pushing at his chest, eventually he got the picture and stopped. "What—" He started to say, but I cut him off with my fist, slamming as hard as I could into his face. I cringed the moment my fist connected with his face, a sharp pain shooting through my wrist and arm. "What the fuck?" Edward fumed, standing quickly and cupping his jaw.

"What the fuck,_ what, _Edward? What is wrong with you!" Now I was yelling and standing, cradling my wrist in my opposite hand.

"Don't act like you didn't want it!"

"I didn't!" I screamed, my face twisting in anger. "You can't go around kissing random girls!"

"I already told you, I fucking like you Bella."

"And I said, you don't fucking know me!"

"I would fucking like too!"

"To bad Edward. Did you even take into consideration that I might have a boyfriend?"

"Do you?" Suddenly his voice went quiet.

"Yes!" I scowled, "who wouldn't mind kicking your ass, if I told him about this either."

"Bring him here, I could take him," he scoffed, kicking the step.

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration, "you have a girlfriend Edward. Jessica, remember!"

"Jessica isn't my girlfriend!" He pleaded.

"What is she then!" I didn't need to ask, I knew the answer.

"Just an easy fuck."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I slapped him. As hard as I could. My hand stung, and it didn't help the soreness in my wrist, but I was so mad. I was fuming with anger. No girl should be treated that way. Sure—I didn't like Jessica as a person, but I'm sure she actually liked Edward. She wasn't really that much of a slut, and she's only been with three guys that I know of—including Edward.

"You're disgusting," I spat, grabbing my pack of cigarettes off the ground, and practically stomping up the cement porch steps. Once inside, and safely separated from Edward via the front door, I leaned my head against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Right about now, I could use a smoke, but unfortunately that wasn't an option.

Once inside Tanya's bedroom, I gently climbed into her bed after I put my smokes in my bag. I laid on my back, on the other side of the bed, just watching the ceiling fan go around over and over. I thought of Edward, and how disgusted I was, and how he kissed me. I wanted to say, his lips were cold and felt terrible and disgusting on mine, but that wasn't the case. They were warm, and felt nice. And just maybe if I didn't have a boyfriend, and he wasn't a disgusting pig, I might of actually thought about kissing him back. Just maybe though. I clenched my eyes closed, once I heard Edward's door slam shut. I didn't want to cry, I desperately didn't. But I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. Eventually I fell asleep, after laying in bed for a long while just thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's music woke us up the next morning. I couldn't help but think it was pay back or some sort of revenge for hitting him last night. We awoke, frightened by the loud bass and immediately sat up straight. Tanya's strawberry blond locks were matted and greasy, sitting on top of her head—I couldn't even fathom what my hair looked like. I sighed, running my fingers through it, so knotted and greasy. My hand still hurt, it throbbed when I would touch it to something or move it in any way, but I knew it wasn't broken, seeing how I could move my fingers.

Tanya didn't seem like a very friendly person waking up—much like myself, as she grumbled, scratching her head and getting off the bed. She proceeded to walk towards the door, picking at her wedgie. I groaned, laying back down and rubbing my eyes—smudging my eyeliner and mascara. I was a little nervous to see Edward this morning, because of our fight last night. I knew we probably wouldn't talk, and he would probably be distant and cold towards me the whole way to school. His music would probably be up loud so he wouldn't have to talk, I was still nervous somehow. Tanya came back a couple moments later, digging through her dresser drawers. "Do you wanna shower first?"

I shook my head, though she couldn't see me. I was a little uncomfortable showering in Edward's home. "Nah. You can shower first."

While Tanya showered, I just laid in bed, wringing my fingers through my matted hair. I contemplated going outside for a smoke but quickly decided against it. If her parents were up, they could see me and I didn't want them to judge me before they got to know me. Also, and more importantly I didn't want to run into Edward. I slowly got out of bed, and walked over to my bag full of clothes. I seated myself Indian style on the floor while I went through my clothes, deciding on what I was going to wear to school today. Tanya returned shortly after with a towel wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Shower's free."

I nodded, stuffing my clothes under my arm and walked towards the bathroom, while Tanya dug through her own dresser. I quickly hurried in the bathroom. After I was all showered—not bothering to shave, I wouldn't see Peter this morning. I walked back to Tanya's room, to see her applying make up in front of her dresser mirror. I shoved my dirty clothes in my bag and grabbed my makeup. I stood beside Tanya, applying a little eyeliner and a thick coat of mascara. When we were done getting ready, I grabbed both of my bags and we walked out of her room. I waited in the entry way for Tanya, as she disappeared for a second after we got to the top of the stairs. I waited, tapping my foot anxiously. Edward honked his horn a couple times, obviously anxious himself. I suppose I could of been the bigger person, and walked out there all confident. But the thought of me waiting in a car, awkwardly, by myself for any amount of time made my stomach do back flips. Tanya soon returned holding two granola bars in her hand—handing me one, we proceeded to walk out the front door.

I kept my eyes on the walk way as we walked towards the car—now completely embarrassed over last night. I hopped in the backseat, quietly, throwing my other bags to the other seat. "Do not eat in my car.".

"Whatever asshole—what happened to your eye?" Tanya gasped, poking it lightly, and opened her granola bar anyway. I quickly looked up, my eyes narrowing in on the purple mark covering his right eye.

"Nothing." He swatted at his sisters fingers, while looking at me in the rear view mirror. I quickly looked down, embarrassed. "And no eating in my fucking car." He grumbled, opening his window, and grabbing the bar from his sisters hand. He through it onto the driveway, and Tanya screeched.

"What the fuck Edward?"

"I said not to eat in my car."

Edward started the car then, and we sped out of the driveway. Edward drove faster then I was use too, making the ride a lot more bumpy then I remembered prior to last night. I clutched the seat, my fingernails denting the leather. The music was loud, and the bass was pounding into my back, aching my lungs and giving me a headache. I tapped Tanya on the shoulder. She looked back, giving me an apologetic smile for the way her brother was acting. "Here," I said though, I'm sure she couldn't hear me. I handed her my granola bar. "You can have mine."

"It's fine, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Just take it," I smiled.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

I nodded, "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the bar out of my hand. I happened to look up in the rear view mirror, to see Edward looking at me. I looked away quickly, embarrassed he had caught me, but not before I seen the sad smile Edward was giving me. As if he could apologize that way. I ignored him, not returning the apologetic smile, causing Edward to drive faster. I held onto the seat belt, that was wrapped securely around me for most of the drive. I noticed that Tanya was scared, also. Her head leaned back against the seat, with her eyes closed. Obviously she was not use to he brother driving this way.

When we arrived at school, I wanted to kiss the ground, but I figured I would look like an idiot, and decided against it. I planned on having a quick cigarette, needing one desperately because of last night and Edward's psychotic driving from this morning, but I decided against it because by the time I got to my locker and stuffed both my bags in the small compartment they call a locker and went to Tanya's locker and did the same, the bell had rang and I was late for class. We jogged quickly to homeroom.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. Tanya, Alice and I had lunch together where we normally sat. Edward didn't show up for biology after lunch, which sort of saddened me. Yes—I was mad at him, but maybe in some strange way I wanted to see him. I wanted him to apologize correctly and beg to be my friend. I took the bus after school, but not without Tanya's badgering to get a drive home with her brother and her. I declined many times before she gave up. Edward obviously didn't want to see me, because if he did—at least he could of done was show up for class.

It didn't surprise me to see, Peter's police car parked out front of my house when I got home. I grinned widely, and practically skipped up the pathway and into my house. I chucked my bags into the kitchen, before sprinting to where my boyfriend was. Peter was standing in the kitchen, leaned over and his head stuffed in the fridge. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "I missed you," I breathed, kissing his back.

Peter turned around in my arms, "I missed you too baby." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "How was school?"

"Boring. How was work?" I said into his chest, hugging him tighter.

"Boring as well. But I got a call from your father, I guess we gotta go get him,"

"When?"

"Um," he glanced at the microwave clock, "soon." He winked, bringing his lips to mine. We had a quick fuck on the kitchen counter, that lasted for only about ten minutes. We didn't mess around with foreplay. He just unbuttoned my jeans, while I undid his work pants. He grabbed my waste and hoisted me on the counter, and soon he was in me. He sucked and nibbled on my neck while I moaned and clawed at his back. After Peter came inside me, and he rested his forehead on my shoulder, breathing heavily. I wiped the sweat off his brow and kissed his neck softly.

I went to the bathroom after we were finished to clean his cum off of me. I grabbed the bleach and an old rag from the bathroom and scrubbed the counter, Peter laughing behind me. I had a can of ravioli before we left to get my father. Charlie was waiting outside, on the bench out front when we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He grinned and waved us over. I got out of the car, and walked with my father to Peter's car, that was parked in the front of the parking lot. I sat in the back, not saying much as Charlie and Peter discussed their weekend plans. "Can I come?" I asked, as I pushed my head through the middle of the two front seats when I heard them go on about fishing with the Black family this weekend.

"Nah, I think it'll just be the guys this week, Bells. Maybe next time." Charlie said, giving me an apologetic smile. I frowned, huffing and sitting back in my seat with my arms crossed like a misbehaving child.

"I think it'll be fine, I'll bring Seth and maybe Billy can bring Jacob." I smiled at Peter in the rear view mirror, knowing that my father couldn't say no to him. He winked at me, discreetly once Charlies head was turned out the window. I could only imagine the look of hatred on my fathers face.

Saturday was spent mostly in bed reading. Since Charlie wasn't drinking or at work, and the fishing plans didn't happen till Sunday, he spent the day in the living room, watching the television. I didn't bother him, except to get some toast or a drink of something. I felt a little awkward around sober Charlie. I hadn't seen him in years. Around three, Peter called my cell phone, saying that Leah was taking the kids to their grandmothers for a couple hours for a visit and supper. He invited me over, an within seconds, I was in the shower getting ready. I told Charlie I was going to Tanya's place, since he already approved of her. As soon as I opened the back door, Peter didn't waste any time, grabbing me and carrying me into his bedroom. He through me on the bed, and began stripping me of my clothing. I let him, and kissed his neck and chest. That afternoon, we had sex three times.

I woke up bright and early Sunday morning to my father in the shower. The running water made me anxiously walk with my knees touching. I checked the weather, happy that the sun was shining through the clouds. I grabbed a bathing suit and my clothes and placed them on the end table beside the bathroom door. I went downstairs then, making myself some toast and grabbing some orange juice. After breakfast, Charlie was out of the shower. I showered slowly, making sure to shave my legs carefully and wash my hair thoroughly. I put my hair up, and added a little bit of eye makeup. Once I was dressed, and ready, I made my way downstairs—my bathing suit underneath my clothes. I smiled at Peter and Seth, who were waiting in the living room with Charlie. I said hi to all of them, while I dug my sandals out of the closet and slipped them on.

The car drive to the beach was a fairly long drive—about thirty minutes or so. It wasn't so bad, except that I was craving a smoke so incredibly bad. The last cigarette I had was yesterday at Peter's place, around five. I've taken to smoking outside my bedroom window if I got extremely desperate, but since Charlie had been sober since he was home, I decided against it. He would be more aware of his surroundings. So last night, I crashed early.

Seth was singing quietly beside me to the radio. It took everything in me, not to turn towards him and grab him by the throat. Eventually choking him and suffocating him until his face turned purple or red and he passed out. I replayed that image over and over in my head. But I decided against it, I'm sure it wouldn't go over to well with my boyfriend and my father. Instead, I watched Charlie's unkempt mustache curled around his lips, while he inhaled the cigarette in the front passenger seat. I imaged what it would taste like if the slender stick was between my lips, instead of his. I anxiously tapped the window and curled my fists, as I peeked down at the cardboard stuck between my breast and bathing suit top.

I noticed Billy's car once we pulled into the secluded parking lot of the beach. I didn't waste any time once the car was pulled to a stop, unbuckling my seat belt and slamming the door behind me. I heard my father yell something to me, but I ignored it and ran down the pathway towards the beach. The salty air filled my lungs, making it harder to breath. I ignored it, running faster, my sandals slapping against the wet mud. Once the beach came into view, I halted to a stop, searching my surroundings quickly, before my eyes met Jacob's, who was smiling at me. I smiled back, before running over to him. Billy was sitting beside Jacob on the rocks, his fishing pole held tightly in his hands, the line far out into the ocean. "Lets go Jake." I yelled, grabbing his hand, and dragging him behind me.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He laughed, his feet flopping aimlessly behind him, as he tried to catch his footing.

"Just come on." We ran quite far, until we were in the woods that surrounded the beach. I made sure to go in the woods, opposite the pathway, so Charlie wouldn't smell somebody smoking or they wouldn't hear us. We then walked quickly, until the trees and the thick foliage covered us. I grabbed my moist cardboard from the breast, ignoring the boob sweat. I opened the package and brought the cigarette to my lips. "Oh god," I moaned, inhaling deeply, my lungs filling with cancerous smoke.

Jacob laughed, "still aren't smoking in front of the old man, I see."

I shook my head, "fuck no."

"You know he wouldn't care,"

I inhaled deeply again, before replying. "I know, but I'm all he's got, you know?" Jacob smiled, a sad, knowing smile. "And I don't want to disappoint him."

"I understand Bells—" Jacob stopped talking quickly, once the trees starting rustling.

"Fuck." My eyes got wide and I flicked my cigarette onto the wet ground.

"Bella?" The voice said behind the trees. "Billy said you went this way?" He called into the woods.

I sighed with relief, lighting another cigarette up. "Yeah, over here Seth."

"Hey," he mumbled awkward, once he was in few. "I didn't know you smoked, Bella." His eyes narrowed in on the smoke between my lips.

"And if you know whats good for you, you'll keep it that'away."

We stood around awkwardly for a couple of moments until I was finished my cigarette and then we walked towards the beach. The sky was dark, and cloudy and the air was muggy, but the wind from the beach made it bearable. "Where were you guys?" Peter asked, his eyes narrowing in on Jacob. I shrugged my shoulder, patting my bra. Indicating that I went for a cigarette. Peter nodded, before helping Billy and Charlie with the small fishing boat. Once the boat was lugged from the pathway—where Peter and Charlie left it, towards the ocean, with Billy's help. They didn't waste anytime, grabbing their fishing gear and hopping into the boat. It was amusing seeing Charlie try to get into the boat, he fell into the water more then once before he was safely in the boat. Jacob, Seth and I, laughed as they rowed them selves far into the ocean.

Jacob, Seth and I spent the majority of the day goofing around and playing in the water. I could feel Peter's eyes on us a couple of times, distinctly when Jacob picked me up in the water, or wrapped his arms around my almost naked body, or when I laughed loudly because of something Jacob said or did. Mid day, we decided that our bodies were purine enough, so we got out of the water. I could feel Jacob's and Seth's eyes on me, as my bikini hung to my body, showing pretty much everything. I grabbed Jacob's towel, laying it out on the rocks and taking a seat, Jacob sat beside me on the same towel, while Seth got his own. I let my hair out of the wet pony tail, fluffing it with my fingers, the ocean wind whipping it around my face, instantly drying it. Charlie was out far enough, so he wouldn't notice that I was smoking, so I grabbed my pack and lit another cigarette. "Hey Seth?"

"Yeah?" He said, leaning his chin on his knee, squinting at me.

"Do you know who Edward Cullen is?" I asked nervously, not sure how to approach this without him getting suspicious.

"The new guy?" I nodded, "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, what do you think about him?"

"I don't, really. His sister is fucking hot, I know that. He's in my gym class. But we don't talk. He usually sits out, like he's too fucking cool to play class sports or whatever. "

"Oh," I mumbled, inhaling my cigarette and looking in the direction of the water.

"Why, Bella? Does somebody have a crush?" Jacob taunted.

I scoffed, "fuck no. I heard he's fucking Jessica Stanley," I winked at Seth.

Seth gagged and glared at us, "shut the fuck up." Jacob and I laughed.

It soon started to rain, so we headed home once Peter, Charlie and Billy were out of the ocean. Seth, Peter and Charlie carried the boat up the pathway towards the car, while Billy and Jacob, walked in the opposite direction towards their house, that sat on top of the hill beside the beach. Peter and Charlie talked aimlessly about the fish and their day. They kept saying they would need to do this again. I didn't bother changing into my dry clothes. As the rain poured, I could feel Peter's gaze on my ass. I licked my lips, thinking about Peter's hardness showing through his swimming trunks.

I felt better on the car drive home, because I made sure to smoke a lot before driving back home, knowing that my next cigarette would be tomorrow morning before school. As soon as Charlie and I were home, we parted ways. He dug a can of pop out of the fridge before hibernating towards the living room, and I grabbed something to eat before going upstairs into my room. I did a little homework, and thought of Peter before I passed out for the night.

The next morning, I woke up feeling nauseous. I couldn't put my finger on it. I was either going to throw up, or have the major case of the shits. I tried to use the bathroom—but nothing. I quickly showered, holding onto my stomach. I got ready like I did any other day, except I didn't bother putting on any makeup. I dressed in baggy clothes, that reflected my shitty mood. I held onto my stomach while I got ready. I didn't bother trying to eat, not sure if I would be able to hold anything down and I definitely didn't want to test it. I brushed my teeth, and ended up gagging. I went outside to wait for the bus, welcoming the cool air. I lit a cigarette but quickly budded it out on the wet ground, because it made me feel more sick. I groaned, mad that I couldn't have my morning smoke before I got on the bus.

School was much the same as every other day. I kept my headphones in most of the day, drowning out any unwanted noise. I talked to Tanya during English and Alice and her during lunch. But other then that, I kept to myself. I didn't bother trying to have a cigarette after lunch. The nervousness about the fact that I would be seeing Edward in a couple minutes was making me feel more sick. I could feel my face pale, and my stomach do back flips the closer I got to class. I took my seat, where I normally sat and waited for him to show. Once the bell rang, I felt a little better. Maybe he was to much of a coward to see me after what happened the other night. But I spoke to soon, because a couple minutes later, he strutted in with Jessica under his arm. I ignored my jealously, and turned my head in the opposite direction. The leather of his jacked scrunched as he took his seat beside me, his stool scraping loudly on the floor. The sent of his cigarette smoke and heavy cologne radiating off of him, sent me over the edge. I could feel the back of my throat burning, and my stomach churning as my face started to sweat. I cupped my hand over my stomach, and ran from the classroom. I heard Mr. Masen yell behind me, but I ignored him. I could hear Edward yelling for me too, but I ignored him as well. I ran out of the classroom, and down the hall, my feet squeaking behind me. I opened the heavy doors, and collapsed on the ground, throwing up yesterdays contents. My throat and nose burned and my eyes watered.

I heard the door behind me open and close, and I heard a heavy sigh. I knew who it was, the minute they leaned over me and held the loose strands of my hair out of my face. I wanted to be embarrassed, but I didn't have the energy. "I talked to Masen. I'm gonna drive you home, is that okay?"

I nodded, while I leaned over my own vomit. I sat there for awhile, as the rain poured on my sweaty head. I leaned back and welcomed the rain and the cool breeze. Edward sat beside me until I felt okay enough to get in the car with him. I stood up, using him for support. I leaned onto his arm, while we walked towards his car. He opened the door for me and helped me inside. He opened the back door, and put our books in the backseat. The car drive was silent with the windows rolled all the way down. I kept the palms of my hand over my eyes, the light making me feel dizzy and lightheaded, also not wanting to feel more nauseous then I already was. Thankfully I couldn't smell anything except for the wet grass outside of the car. I leaned my head on the back of the seat, and listened to the low radio. Edward didn't say anything to me, but I could tell he was worried, ever so often sneaking a glance at me. The only conversation we had, was when he asked me where I lived. I told him where, my voice all groggily and cracked.

Once we arrived at my place, Edward grabbed my books from the backseat and got out of the car. Before I even had my seat belt undone, he was at my side, opening my door. He walked me to the door, with his arm around my waist the whole way. We stood awkwardly at my door and I waited for him to speak. "Look, I'm sorry about the other night, Bella."

"S'okay. I'm sorry too and thank you for today." He nodded, and stood there while I unlocked my door.

"Do you need anything?" I shook my head, and Edward nodded slowly, giving me a small smile. He hesitated for a second before going back towards his car. I waited for him to be in his vehicle and out of my driveway before I shut the door. I leaned my head against the back of the door, wishing my dizziness away. I through my school bag into the living room, before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and making my way upstairs. I didn't bother brushing my teeth before I went into my bedroom. I stripped every article of clothing I had on, and opened the window, laying naked on my bed. The cool breeze felt nice on my back, and eventually I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early the next morning to some serious cramps. My stomach churned as soon as I opened my eyes. I moaned, wrapping my arms around my abdomen. I quietly and softly got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a facecloth from under the sink and soaked it with freezing cold water, and walked back to my bedroom—facecloth in hand. Back in my bedroom, I layed back in bed with the cold face cloth over my eyes. I groaned, trying to get comfortable with my upset stomach. I fell back asleep, only to be woken up a couple hours later by my alarm clock. Groaning once again, I got out of bed. I was feeling shaky and dizzy but I figured that was because of my nicotine withdrawal. As for my stomach, I had no idea. Maybe I ate something that was expired.

I got ready much like I had the day before—holding my stomach, while I did anything that involved moving in the slightest. I showered slowly, and shaved my lower area as best I could while hugging my stomach. I probably missed a couple spots, but at the moment, I didn't care. I dressed in baggy clothes, once again that reflected my shitty mood. I decided against makeup, not bothering to put any on. As soon as I was ready, I had to leave. Since I had been doing everything slower then normal, I was a bit late. I packed a bottle of water in my bag just in case I got sick at school like the day before. But it was mostly because I could taste the nicotine in my mouth, and it would make me gag. I didn't bother smoke, no—the thought of inhaling a cigarette made me feel ten times worse. I ended up making it to the bus stop, just a couple minutes shy of the bus.

I kept my ear plugs in during the bus ride. A couple of people said hi, and I nodded slightly, trying to force a smile. I'm sure it looked anything but. The smell on the bus was nauseating, between bad breath and the musty smell because of the moisture from the rain, I was going to hurl. I could feel it. But luckily the bus was pulled to stop, when we finally arrived at school. I was probably the first one off the bus, pushing and shoving people until I safely off of the vehicle and standing in the pouring rain and breathing in fresh air. I welcomed it, taking big gulps of air, while I leaned over on my knees, trying to regain my strength.

When I was slightly a little better, I looked up from the ground—a little dizzy and blurry at first, but my eyesight came back quick enough. I noticed Edward leaning against his car, he was looking at me. He was to far away to see the expression on his face, but I knew he was looking at me. I quickly looked away with jealousy, when I noticed Jessica under his arm, whispering things in his ear. I hated that I was jealous, and I had no legit reason as to why I was. I had no right to be. I was with somebody, I had a boyfriend. I didn't even know Edward; not really. I knew all this, but I was still jealous. I tried my best to ignore the feeling, and not let my feelings show all over my face, but it was there. And I hated it. It made me hate Edward—or at least want to anyway. Rolling my eyes, I decided I wouldn't even give them a second glance before walking to my locker. I put my school bag in my locker, sighing when I noticed my small pack of cigarettes tucked in the front pocket. Oh, how I wish I could smoke.

Homeroom was boring, but the only reason that kept me going was the fact that I would see Peter next period. I didn't really talk to him last night, but he came over for a couple hours. I woke up around seven, really needing a beverage and to urinate. I seen him sitting downstairs with Charlie. I waved drowsy at him, before going back upstairs after I had a bottle of water in my hand. He came up a couple minutes later, asking me what was wrong. I told him I wasn't feeling good and I was tired. He kissed me on the cheek, telling me to feel better, and that he couldn't wait until tomorrow before he left. I knew even if I fell better, he wouldn't of stayed longer because Charlie was sober now and probably would of noticed if Peter disappeared upstairs.

"Are you all right?" Tanya asked in homeroom, "Edward said he had to drive you home yesterday because you got sick." I told her I was okay, but still feeling a little under the whether today and eventually I would be fine. She didn't seem pleased with my answer, but I told her that if I was still feeling sick in a couple days, I would make a doctors appointment. This promise pleased her. About fifteen minutes before class was over, Mr. Jefferson—homeroom teacher, told us to pack up our stuff, and the last couple of minutes we would do a little creative writing. Creative writing was code for do whatever you want, just don't make to much noise. I doodled on a piece of scrap paper, while Tanya yapped about some guy.

"He's so sweet, and so nice." Apparently his name was James, he was nineteen and still in high school. I knew of him, but I didn't know him personally. He was pretty easy on the eyes—tall, blond hair and blue eyes. I knew that he played baseball because in my sophomore year I went to a lot of school games. Tanya gushed about how he was in her gym class, and he would pick her to be his partner for everything. I engaged in conversation, but only because it helped me get my mind off of my stomach.

The last couple of minutes, I started counting down the seconds till class was over. When the bell rang, I packed my stuff up quickly and said a quick goodbye to Tanya, after promising to meet her at lunch like we always did. I went to my locker first, putting my books away. I stayed at my locker pretending I was looking for something until the halls were cleared of all students. Once the last classroom door was closed—echoing the hall, I shut my locker and walked towards the back halls of the school and out the double red doors. Once I was safely out of the school, I started to jog towards the back woods, but was startled when I heard my name being called. At first, I thought I had been caught, but then I realized who it was that had called my name—who shared a free period with me.

I swiftly turned around, glaring at him, as he leaned against the brick building. "What are you doing back here?" I asked, but I didn't need an answer, my eyes narrowing in on the delicate cigarette in his mouth.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where you going?"

"A walk.." I said slowly, not sure what to say.

"Want some company?"

"You do remember what happened when you asked that exact question a couple nights ago?" I smirked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I remember." He laughed and pointed to his eye. At first glance, you wouldn't be able to tell that something was there. But I knew there had been a bruise there, and with closer inspection, I could see a faded pinkish-purple bruise.

"It looks better now."

"Nah, not really. I got Tanya to put some makeup on it." He grimaced.

"Oh," I chuckled, imaging the look on his face while his sister applied concealer to his eye—them bickering the whole time. He grinned when I laughed, inhaling deeply from his cigarette. His pink, moist lips pressed against the filter, his cheeks shallowing as he inhaled long and hard, the cancerous smoke flowing into his mouth and out of his nose. I was mesmerized, and extremely jealous. "Cigarette?" He asked, pointing to the cardboard shape in his pocket over his pecks. I forced myself to shake my head no. I felt my face heat up, embarrassed that I had just stared at his mouth for like two whole minutes. I looked down immediately at my muddy sneakers, standing there awkwardly. I shifted feet uncomfortably, while he stared at me. "I, uh.. need to go."

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I need too." I said sternly and frankly a little annoyed.

"Wait—"

"What?" I cut him off.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I lied, holding onto my churning stomach—every time he blew cigarette smoke in my direction, it would get a little more unbearable. "And thank you again for yesterday. It was really... nice of you." I smiled down at the ground, remembering that he had walked to me to the door. Ha, take that Stanley.

"You're welcome." I gave him a small smile before I turned around and started to walk towards the woods. I was walking through the forests, the thick muck making it hard to walk. I held onto my stomach, and random tree branches to try and keep my balance. It was always like this, but I never fell or hurt myself—well maybe once or twice. But Edward watching me made me nervous. I knew he was watching me. I tripped in the mud and I heard Edward's snicker in the distance. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed— immediately my face heating up. I was so relieved when I was finally hidden by the thick foliage and the tall trees, and Edward couldn't watch me anymore. I put my ear buds in my ear then, turning the volume up loud. I sang quietly to myself as I held onto random trees and tried my best not to fall anymore. Finally Peter's house came into the distance. I was soaked, my clothes were muddy. My jeans were sagging off of my ass, and my sneakers were ruined. I could feel twigs in my hair, and my face was wet, dirty and red. My stomach was killing me. I knew I needed to eat—I hadn't eaten anything in at least two days, but I was scared. I didn't enjoy throwing up—my eyes watering, my throat stinging, my nose runny and overall just feeling like shit.

I went around back through the trees, and into the back door. The screen door was unlocked, like most days. Once in a while, he'd forget and I would have to bang on the door as quietly as I could—enough to wake him up, and not loud enough to attract unwanted neighbors. "Hey baby." Peter yelled from the living room. I told him I was going to have a quick shower and put my dirty clothes in the dryer as I shut the back door behind me. I went downstairs first, stripping and throwing everything in the dryer. My shoes, socks, jeans, shirt and sweater. I went back upstairs, grabbing a towel from the linen closet behind the bathroom and had a quick shower. Just as I was rinsing my hair, I heard the bathroom door open. I smiled to myself, and turned around just as Peter pulled back the shower curtain. "Hey baby." He smiled, stepping into the tub and hugging my dripping naked body to his.

"Hey yourself." I mumbled into his chest. I kissed him then, kissing his chest and sucking on his nipples. I grabbed at his hardness, stroking it lightly, he groaned into my touch, immediately cupping my ass and shoving my back against the cold tile wall. I laughed against his lips rough at his anxiousness. I wrapped one leg around his body, while I angled the other one, keeping my body up. He kissed my neck, and bit my nipples, while I rubbed myself against his dick. He moaned into my ear, before positioning himself at my entrance and swiftly pushing himself in. I screamed, and dug my fingers into his back. He thrust into me, painfully hard and fast. My back arched for him, and I slammed my head against the wall. He talked dirty in my ear and called me a whore. "Fuck, fuck me harder baby. I need you." I encouraged into his ear, turning him on more. Eventually he came with a loud grunt, his juice sliding down my leg. "God," I whispered, pulling my wet bangs out of my face and leaned my head back against the wall. Peter kissed my shoulder, and painfully groaned when he pulled out of me.

Peter stepped out of the shower a couple moments later, when his breathing went back to normal. I stayed against the wall, breathing heavily until he was gone. After I heard the bathroom door shut, I finished rinsing my hair. When I was done in the shower, I stepped out of the tub, and dried myself off with the towel. I wrapped it around me, and went downstairs to see that Peter was already leaning back on the sofa, his feet perched on the coffee table. I skipped to where he was at, and jumped onto the couch. He laughed and pulled me into him, I smiled and nuzzled against his side. "So, I take it you're feeling better?"

I shook my head, rubbing my stomach. "I don't know whats wrong with me."

"Nothing babe, you're perfect." He grinned, I scoffed and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

He laughed, "I know, do you think you maybe ate something bad?" I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. I had thought about that. It was very plausible, but it didn't make since. Food poisoning didn't make you dizzy or lightheaded. And from my understanding it didn't last for more then a couple hours.

"I thought about it, but I don't know—"

Peter sat up sharply, accidentally hitting me in the back of the head when his arm abruptly flung forward to wave his arms hysterically at the television."Rocky rock? What the fuck. Come on, people."

"Ow," I mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of my head. I sighed quietly, and leaned back against the couch with my feet under me. We watched the rest of his show before it was time for me to get ready and go back to school. I grabbed my clothes and sneakers from downstairs and left through the back door. I put my hood up, because my hair was still a little wet, and placed my ear buds in my ear and turned the music up until I couldn't hear any background noise. I walked back through the woods, keeping my eyes on the ground. I kept a good grip on branches and luckily I didn't fall. By the time I got back to school, hood was soaked, and the bottoms of my jeans were filthy. I checked the time on my mp3 player, and realized I arrived a couple minutes early. I was feeling a little better, and by that I mean—my stomach was almost a hundred percent better. I still felt a little sick, but I figured that was because I hadn't ate all day. So I decided that I would have a smoke in the fresh cold air, instead of waiting in the humid school until the bell rang for lunch.

I opened the back door of the school quietly and walked through the halls to my locker. Once I had my pack of smokes, I walked towards the front of the school. Leaning against the bike racks, I opened the cardboard box and the stick between my lips. I took a deep breath before I covered the cigarette with one hand and lit it with the other. I inhaled once and immediately I knew it was a bad idea. The smoke filled my lungs, and my stomach automatically started to churn. I dropped my smoke onto the wet ground, and held my head up towards the sky, blinking back rain drops. My held onto my stomach, while my face started to heat up and feel calmly. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I tried my best to breath deeply, but it wasn't helping. I could feel it coming, so I ran to the side of the school—I wanted to run, far away so nobody would see me but I didn't make it. I collapsed on the wet ground, on my hands and knees and vomited.

Leaning over my throw up, I wiped my mouth and pushed back my bangs that were falling into my face, I froze when I heard foot steps o the damp ground. "Holy fuck."

"Go away." I groaned.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you, this is the second time."

"Obviously I knew that, genius."

"You need to go to the hospital."

"Later."

"No, let's go right now."

"I can't ditch." I argued.

"I'll tell the office I'm taking you to the hospital." Edward countered.

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I don't want too!" I almost screamed, leaning back— immediately the wet grass soaking my jeans.

"Something is wrong with you."

"I just ate something bad!" I sharply turned around, glaring at him. He stood over me, the blue button down shirt peeked out under his brown bomber jacket. "Nothing is wrong with me.."

"For fuck sakes Bella."

"Just go away." I whined, wiping at the tears.

"No."

"Ugh," I sighed in frustration. "Where were you? How did you know I was back here?"

"I was in my car." He said simply, and leaned over me. His knees cracked under his weight, and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. It felt nice, and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes, letting the rain wash over me. Then the wind blew, and I got a whiff of his cologne and the cigarette smoke that lingered on his jacket.

"Fuck." I groaned, the moment my stomach started to churn again. I leaned over—not so worried that my jeans and hands were completely filthy with mud and grass. And started to dry heave over the spot I had just vomited. "Oh, god." I cried, tears streaming down my face. Edward rubbed my back and held my hair out of my face and whispered things, but I wasn't paying attention. I dry heaved one more time until I threw up once again.

"Holy fuck Bella."

"I'm fine."

"You aren't, fuck." He said frustrated, while he wiped my sweaty bangs out of my face.

"Stop being so strubbron."

"Go away." I told him, leaning against the brick building.

"No."

"I need to go." I said, trying to stand up, but I fell onto the grass.

"Just sit for a couple minutes, fuck. You just threw up, twice." He pulled me into his side, with his arm around me. I didn't dare breath in, I covered my mouth with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please stop wearing that fucking cologne."

"I don't wear cologne.."

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to him from the nook under his arms, "well you fucking stink." Edward laughed, and tightened his grip around me. Silence fell upon us then, but it wasn't awkward this time. I shifted my body, so I wasn't as close to him and leaned my head against the the brick, while Edward's arm was still tucked under my head. I faced the sky, taking deep breaths of fresh air. Edward did the same—minus the breaths. He ran his finger tips over my hand. Eventually the bell rang, and I tried to get up but he held onto me. "I have to meet your sister for lunch." I told him.

"She'll be fine."

"You're impossible." I sighed.

"Probably." He smiled.


End file.
